Dont Lose Control
by Reia-Tsukimi
Summary: its been forever since i uploaded.so now i have a new one i think youll enjoy Zero visits Yuuki and she decides to test something new on Zero. Kaname is a "victim" of this test-or is he? Z x K zero is seme for a bit in this


**heres my fanfic of KanaxZero. I dont own them or anything from VK. I 3 this couple and plan to do more chapters on this ^^ Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Oh-Oh God!" I knew I couldn't last much were going to crash,but I can't find the words to tell him to stop.I'm forcing myself to take the regular route home and not run into a ditch or another breaks.I feel a light scrape of fangs on my dick.<p>

I

"Ze-Ze-Zeroooooooo!" He moans and runs his busy hands up my jean-clad thighs,and runs his nails over my aching balls.

The car swerves and I quickly gain control of the car again,forcing my mind onto the road.I release my death grip on the wheel to grab Zero's original intent was to pull it away until we got to my house,but he lifted his head and gently blew onto my severly hard cock.I instead shove his head down back onto my crotch-intinct was a bitch- and he "mmms" in appreciation,making that delicious vibration travel up my my head with all the things I'm going to do to him when we get home.

4:07pm . Just a couple more minutes.

What the hell happened at Yuuki's? What did she do to Zero?

Flashback 3:00pm

Yuuki's apartment

"Nee, Yuuki, thanks for inviting me over." Zero says as he sits on Yuuki's green couch.

"No problem Zero-kun.I missed you.I missed talking to you so of course I'm going to invite you over." Yuuki says with a smile,a slight blush on her 's been so busy with college,that I haven't been able to see her lately.I missed her too. She leans ove me and gives me a hug, her long brown hair brushing over my face. She stands up and walks over to her little kitchen.

" You want a drink?" I look up and she's holding a red drink in a clear 's adapted pretty well after finding out she's a Kuran.

I nod and she turns to the fridge.

"So,how have things been going with onii-san?How bad are the missions?" I feel a tiny heat on my cheeks and look quickly to see if she's 's not so I answer as calmly as I can.

"Oh things are know how Kuran is."

I clear my throat and hear her walking hands me a glass and I can see the blood tablet dissolving at the bottom of the red liquid.

I take a sip,and gulp down quite a bit instead." You like?" I nod and take another , I'm still not used to blood tablets,because it's not as much as regular (Yuuki's) blood,but this had a new,sweet taste to comming up for a gulp of air, I see her looking at me with a strange,almost meniacle smile on her face. I look at her with a question mark on my face.

" It's a new side project my class is working on in school. Hehe."

About half an hour later of chatting,just of normal stuff,I feel an ache in my groin. Yuuki had gone to the bathroom,so I quickly look down and notice a raging erection straining the front of my pants. "What the-?" I haven't had an erection over Yuuki for any girl for that since...No,that's not going to help get rid of this.I shift on the couch a little,and groan,quickly covering it up with a drink.

"Everything okay Zero-kun?" She sits beside me,the same as she always was wearing a plain blue shirt,with a pair of light blue even makeup today.

"O-oh ya.I'm a little overworked I guess."

"Oh I you want me to call Kaname to pick you up?" She leans over to grab the phone. "Ya thats a good idea I guess."

It's not until I step into Kaname's sleek black mustang that I realize how bad a situation I was in. Yuuki I could handle and fool,but Kuran seemed to read my mind and noticed everything about ,it only took a couple of minutes for him to notice.

"Nee,Zero are you ok?You've been pretty something happen with Yuuki?" I shift my eyes to seems relaxed,but I can see the tick in his jaw and the hardness in his muscles.I imagine them over my head and... or better yet,under me tied above his beautiful head,his eyes glazed with need and a bit of drool at the corner of his mouth making me want to...

I squeeze my eyes shut and groan.I turn my head away,trying (unsuccessfully) to hide my blush.I haven't blushed since our first time.( I ended up giving him the power THAT time) But of course,Kuran noticed.

"Zero? Are you sure you're ok?I heard that you in pain? Where does it hurt?" He actually sounded scared. After I cover my lap(and my boner) with my bag a little more, I turn to look at him. He's eyeing me with worry.

Zero's bright red face was turning me eyes looked clouded with pain. I felt terrible,getting horny when my little hunters hurt. Why wont he tell me whats wrong? "Zero?"

"I-I'm fine a little sore." He laughs,but without humor in his dry chuckles. He gasps as we hit a red light,causing him to lurch forward. His backpack slides down his legs,and he quickly grabs it and puts it on his lap,before it goes under the dash. "Gomen, Zero."

"S' be careful."

I peek a glance at 's looking down with that cute frown marring his features. He looks up. "Kana-"

I swerve to the left to avoid a stupid driver who didnt see the stop sign. Zero,not wearing his seatbelt, ends up practically face down in my lap,so as not to go out the windshield.

"G-Gomen Kaname.I-" He had put his hand on my thigh to get up,but we hit a bump in the road and his hand slid down . He only brushed my crotch,but it was enough to let him know of my shame. "Zero?"

He seemed frozen above my bulge. Yes,he's seen it before,multiple times. So why?... "Mmmm." I hear him growl in his throat. The next thing I know, he puts both his hands on the insides of my thighs.

"Z-Zero,what...?" Then I felt my jean button being undone.

Oh God! I cant stop! My body has no control! It's like I'm watching a movie outside of myself. In the distance I hear Kuran trying to ask me whats wrong, but I couldn't focus. My eyes were glued to the bulge in this pureblood's pants. My hands massage his inner thighs,moving closer to his fly.

I undo the jean button and hear him stifle a groan. My hands quickly pull down the zipper,and the blue,silk boxers underneith are like a feast to my hungry eyes. I sit up just a little, just enough so I won't hurt him, and start by kissing the very tip of his shaft through his boxers. He jerks up involuntarily and we swerve. I hear in the back of my mind car horns blaring at us, but just as quickly it dissapears.

" . O-oh god!" I touch him,cupping him through his underwear. I end up moaning his name. "Kanamee-"

I reach for the elastic of his boxers,where he's nearly spilling out. He grabs my hand with vampire speed,stopping me. "Nnnghh Zero- you have to stop. Its dangerous..Whats going on?" I pause for a was wrong. My head was so cloudy I had to push through just to get the one idea,and even then, I could only get one word out through my dry throat. "Yuuki."

"Dammit!" I heard him mutter. Yuuki is known to play tricks on me every now and again,seeming on how we grew up togethe. But I had no clue to what extent she had put me into this time.

I didn't bother thinking about it. I couldn't think at all. I need. I just needed to feel...something more.I run my hands over the elastic and pull them down, tucking them under his shaft and balls. No excess body hair. He's so controlled on everything he does.

I sudden thought rushed through the fog in my head. I want him with no control. Just free to feel, and experience everything.

I see him shiver, probably a mix of the cool air touching his cock,and from pleasure. I peek a look up at his face,and see a red tint on his cheeks. That made it sweeter, seeing that. but pleasure for him. Make him lose the control he keeps so tight with him.

"Kaname?" He looks down at me and the blush gets deeper. He looks so cute. "We almost there?", I force through my dry mouth. He looks at the clock and nodds,turning back to the road. His knuckles are white,gripping the steering wheel so tight,he'll probably leave indents. But I couldn't care less at the moment.

I look back at his swollen head and lean down. I blow gently over his cock and he screams. OOOH I have to do that again. The second time, he jerks up,nearly knocking me in the face. But I did something I've never done before. I giggle.

He looks down at me and smiles. I smile back and lower my head, until my lips cover the tip of him. I lick the slit and he screams. We swerve to the left and my mouth goes over his dick more. I suck once,twice,and he groans. I slide my tongue along the vein underneith then follow it up to the tip. I lay my hands along his crotch and gently scratch my nails against his balls. They're drawn tight up against his pelvis. I smile around his cock, knowing that he's close. I will make him lose all his much loved control, and he'll be my adorable servant. My uke. A puddle of need laid before me.

With that thought in my head, I suck hard,and push his shaft deeper into my mouth until he touches the back of my of my fangs scrapes against his dick and he shudders. He practically screams my name. A moan of pure pleasure escapes my throat, travelling to him,dick first,amking him moan again.

I feel a pull on my hair, but as I come up I blow on his saliva-covered tip,making sure it gets a nice cool breeze that'll drive him nuts. Sure enough I was pushed back down onto his crotch, so I 'mmm' again.

I lick the vein,following it back up and down, nuzzling my face into his balls. 'So soft' I thought. I pull one of his balls into my mouth and suck. He gets harder as I do,and I feel him tense up. He's about to cum, but in the back of my mind, I remember that it's dangerous. If he loses control of the car as well,it could kill us. We may be vampires, but fire and decapitation can kill us.

We stop again,and I'm waiting for the car to start rolling again, but I hear in the distance of my mind the car shutting off, and Kaname reaching for the key.

We're finally home I guess. "Z-Zero. Home..now." He grunts. I feel his hands on my head again, but this time he's not even trying to pull me away.

"Nnnnnghhh. I-I can't...!" I throw my head back and hit the headboard. I don't even feel it. "Aaaaaahhhhh!" I run my hands over his soft siver hair and busily down his back, until I reach his ass. I squeeze his firm cheeks and he groans. Oh God! Again! I've lost all thought,everything! "Yes,Zeroooo!" I thrust up with my hips and he swallows all of me,licking up every last drop of my cum. I sag against the seat,utterly spent. He keeps licking,and I weakly grab his head.

"Onegai,Zero, more." He finally stops and looks up at me. His cheeks are flushed an adorable pink and his eyes are glazed over,almost glowing. I blush and turn my head. He pushes up and whispers in my ear. "Kaname-chan..." Just that little thing ,said with such heat,and I feel myself getting hard again.

I suddenly gain all my strength back in a rush and with vampire speed, put my semi-erect cock away and climbed out of the car. Zero is closing the door as I reach his side. His legs wobble and he nearly falls."Nngh,Kaname- I hurt." I catch him and pick him up bridal style and run up to my-Our-house. I open the door and run up the stairs,rushing straight to my bedroom. I have just the thing to make this little hunter BEG!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 finished!<strong>

**Stay tuned for chapter 2! Will Kaname get his revenge or will Zero make an uke out of Kaname? ;D help me decide by reviewing it!**


End file.
